USC 93
|Row 3 title = Participants |Row 3 info = 51 |Row 4 title = Debuting countries |Row 4 info = None |Row 5 title = Returning countries |Row 5 info = , , , , , , , |Row 6 title = Withdrawing countries |Row 6 info = , , , , , , , , , , |Row 7 title = Winner |Row 7 info = Loïc Nottet "Million eyes" |Row 8 title = Timeline |Row 8 info = ◄ Santiago de Chile 92 Esch-sur-Alzette 94 ► }} Universong 93 was the 93rd staging of the Universong Contest, held between November 2nd and 23rd, 2016 in Tehran, Iran. This was the second time Tehran was the venue for the USC, the first after USC 78, thanks to the second winning of Mahan Moin for Iran, with the song "Elysium" on the previous edition in Santiago de Chile. In this edition, 51 countries competed, and for the fifth edition in a row, without any debuting countries. Because of technical problems, the voting presentation was reverted back to the old system used prior to USC 90, where all the votes of finalists and non-finalists were put altogether, though the finalists/non-finalists split votes will be presented below. In this edition, Luxembourg won the USC title for the second time. The song "Million eyes" by Loïc Nottet broke all the records of scoring for winning songs known until now, since he got 305 points, breaking the winning point record held by Ukraine's Kamaliya from USC 70 for 44 points. Nottet also got nine sets of 12 points, though far from the record of 11 sets of 12 points to both Sergey Lazarev when he won USC 73 for Russia and Álvaro Soler when he won USC 89 for Spain. This is the first time a winning song gets more than 300 points, being also the favourite of both finalists and non- finalists. Luxembourg also won the second semifinal, with a record of 220 points, the highest ever for a winning song in any semifinal in the history of Universong. The second place went to the Faroe Islands. Eivør Pálsdóttir got the best position for the Danish overseas territory since USC 83. The song "Í tokuni" got 205 points, nine sets of 12 points (the same quantity Luxembourg got) and a margin of 100 points with the winner. This margin broke the all time record of 99 points of margin set in USC 89 between Spain's Álvaro Soler and Kosovo's Dua Lipa. The third place was also remarkable. Bulgaria equalled the best historical position from USC 88 got by Mihaela Marinova. This time, young singer Kristian Kostov made it possible for this Slavic country, with the song "Ne si za men", getting a grand total of 173 points, breaking thus the record imposed by Marinova five editions ago. As a curiosity, both Faroe Islands and Bulgaria get second and third places in the split of finalists and non-finalists. The runner-up was second with non-finalists and third with finalists, while Bulgaria was third with non-finalists while second with finalists. The top 5 of this edition is completed by Ukraine (represented by The Hardkiss with the song "Rain") and Scotland (represented by the song "My heart never lies" by Stevie McCrorie). About the city Tehran is the capital of Iran and Tehran Province. With a population of around 9 million in the city and 16 million in the wider metropolitan area, Tehran is the most populous city of Iran, the 2nd-most populous city in Western Asia and the 3rd-largest metropolitan area in the Middle East. It is ranked 29th in the world by the population of its metropolitan area. In the Classical era, part of the present-day city of Tehran was occupied by a Median city that in the Avesta occurs as Rhaga. It was destroyed by the Mongols in the early 13th century, and remains now as a city in Tehran Province, located towards the southern end of the modern-day city of Tehran. Tehran was first chosen as the capital of Iran by Agha Mohammad Khan of the Qajar dynasty in 1796, in order to remain within close reach of Iran's territories in the Caucasus, before being separated from Iran as a result of the Russo-Persian Wars, and to avoid the vying factions of the previously ruling Iranian dynasties. The capital has been moved several times throughout the history, and Tehran is the 32nd national capital of Iran. The city was the seat of the Qajars and Pahlavis, the two last imperial dynasties of Iran. It is home to many historical collections, such as the royal complexes of Golestan, Sa'dabad, and Niavaran, as well as the country's most important governmental buildings of the modern period. The most famous landmarks of the city include the Azadi Tower, a memorial built during the Pahlavi period, and the Milad Tower, the world's 17th tallest freestanding structure, which was built in 2007. Tabiat Bridge, which was completed in 2014, is considered the third contemporary symbol of the city. Semifinal 1 In this semifinal, the 24 semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Semifinal 2 In this semifinal, the 24 semifinalists plus shall vote in this semifinal. will decide in which semifinal it'll vote. The rest of the countries can vote too, but their votes will be counted as Rest of the World. Grand Final Split Results Finalists/Non Finalists Votes Returning artists Special Awards Bartek Award Best Non-English Award hph01 Award Category:Universong Contest